


Unanswered Emotions

by queenmidalah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to unrequited love with a Henrician twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Emotions

What dost thou do when thy soul burns for another?   
When thou hast the befeelment of a cavernous union within, yet dost not have the mettle to divulge said sensations unto the one thou dost to yearn for?   
Love is something that we embracify, but yet we have the befacement of with trepidation.  
In distress, we fear that our decreed ardor shant be returned to us.   
Because of this, thou failest to disclose what the heart holds.   
We obscure the sentiment in dream that the sentiment’s recipient shalt one day return it unto us tenfold.   
Alas, we may also clutch the sentiment to our bosom, ne’er allowing the seed to flower, for we are filled with despair that the roots shall ne’er take hold because the ardor is not returned.   
‘Tis but a juxtaposition that serves to destroy our core all the same.   
To hath the feelification of sentiment for another, yet be distressed by it.   
To aspire, yet not undertake the aspiration.   
To need, yet ne’er convey the need.   
What dost one do when thou wantest to disclose thy sentiment to the one thou desirest most, yet thou wishest not to hearest the dismissal of thine emotions?   
‘Tis it easier to ache within and aspire from afar than to betake the venture?   
‘Tis true that the heart and head doth to be in constant conflict for the heart wants not to face the anguish, yet it shallt lie bleeding fore’er more from the endless wound by lingering in a fore’er stillness.


End file.
